That Should Be Me
by Reggae1415
Summary: My first story! So What happens when Benson tells Rollins how she feels about her? Will she get her happily ever after or will it be like every other relationship she ever had? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Feelings (1)

**That Should Be Me**

**Benson**

It's 4 A.M. and I still haven't fallen asleep. Only a few hours earlier I had just told Amanda my feelings towards her, and she just left.

I was devastated. There was nothing I could do to stop her from leaving, I wish I could have.

***5 hours earlier***

"Amanda can we talk, there is something I need to tell you," -B

"Liv are you okay, what happened?" –R

"Yes I'm fine, but I….I don't know how to say this….umm…listen Manda I….I like you, like A LOT." –B

*Rollins gets up, grabs her coat, and walks out the door*

**-End Flashback-**

**-Next Morning- p.o. **

It's 8 A.M. and I know Fin and Munch won't be to the precinct yet, but I'm hoping Liv won't be there either. I feel bad for leaving her so suddenly last night, but I wasn't ready for that yet. Was I wishing for it to happen? Yes. Did I have the same feelings? Yes , but I thought that it would never happen, I thought that it was a joke or something. Needless to say I was not prepared for it to happen.

I can feel her staring at me as I walk past her desk to my own. There was something inside of me that needed to have her know, but I was scared. Next thing I knew I was grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the bunk room.

"Liv, I'm sorry, really sorry, really really really sorry." "I panicked Liv I feel the same way, I really do, I just wasn't expecting it." -R

**Benson**

She looks so cute when she's flustered, and now I know she has the same feelings! I'm SO happy. But is she ready? Should I try to push her?

I knew she would keep talking, so I had to make her be quiet. There was only one way, considering what she had just said.

So I did. I just leaned in and kissed her, I could feel the tension flow out of her body until she was totally relaxed in my arms. When we both were gasping for air, I pulled back, and just smiled at her. I went to get up but she stopped me and kissed me again but this time harder.

Well, in the midst of our "talk" we had forgotten that Captain Cragen saw us walk to the bunks. A few moments later, we suddenly heard someone clear their throat and chuckle.

**Hey, guys this is my first fanfic so let me hear your comments, and be honest. Who saw Liv and Amanda? Let me know if I should continue! Review please it only takes a second…. **

**-Much love, **

**Reg**


	2. Findings (2)

Findings Chapter 2

**Rollins**

My mind was a jumble, and someone seeing us kiss was only a sliver of the fear I had. Neither of us looked toward the door, whoever it was we knew that we were in for some teasing.

I feel like a high school girl again, it was like I had just experienced my first kiss, and I couldn't be happier. Liv is the most beautiful person inside and out that I've ever met. I knew from the moment I first walked into that squad room to meet her, that she was someone I had to have. When I finally admitted the feelings to myself, it was hard not to see her every day. Even if she wasn't mine I had to see her, she just makes my day better no matter what.

**Fin**

I wasn't really that surprised at what I just witnessed. I mean, c'mon Liv is a beautiful woman, and I could see them taking turns staring at each other across the squad room. Plus, you could totally feel the tension between them any time they passed each other.

I walk in and closed the door behind me, and sat down on a bunk across from them with a knowing smile on my face.

"So, ladies what do we have here?" –F

"Fin, so nice to see you, ok I won't lie it's exactly what it looks like." –R

"Yeah I figured that, so how long have you two been doing whatever I just saw," he said with a little chuckle.

"Uhhhhh, 5 minutes," Benson said getting up, "So what brings you to find us?"

"We have a lead on a case, and oh Rollins, Captain wants you in his office." –F

"Alright, thanks Fin," Rollins said as she got up, kissed Liv, and walked out. It was only Fin and Liv left in the bunks and Liv knew she was in for some questioning.

**Benson**

Amanda had just kissed me more than once in front of Fin, and the weird thing was he didn't care. I don't know why, but the only thing he was interested in was both of us being happy. I guess we wouldn't bother him because of the fact that his son Ken was gay, it kind of made me happy that someone, other than Elliot, was looking out for me. When Elliot left it was so hard to adjust to having new partners, he was the only person I'd ever been so close to, and it was so hard to just let him walk away, even if it was the right thing to do. At first I never really had any intentions of getting to know Amanda on a personal level, I guess I just thought she would only be here for a couple of months. I'd learned so much about her in such a short time, and I like what I learned…..A LOT. I didn't want to think about my feelings, part of me thought if I even thought that I liked her she would disappear, so I didn't. As long as I could, I mean Manda is the most amazing person ever, and she is so damn stubborn but it's so cute. I hadn't realized how long I've been daydreaming because the next thing I knew Fin was snapping at me.

"Hello, earth to Liv, you there?" –F

"What," I said "Oh yeah sorry, I was thinking."

"I noticed, "He laughed, "about Rollins?"

"Mhmm, I mean c'mon its hard not to." –B

"Do you really care about her?" –F

"Yes, why are you asking me this?" –B

"Because, that's all I need to know, I know you won't hurt her," He said "Do you want anyone else to know?"

"If you could keep it on the DL until we tell everyone that would be great."-B

"Hey, you know I would never tell anyone if it was a secret to keep, okay Liv?"

"You're great Fin, oh and hey Thanks it means a lot." –B

"Anytime, now let's go we have a rapist to catch."-F

***Later That Day***

**Rollins**

Liv is in a room trying to get some info out of our victim. She's so good at her job, everyone trusts her and she's so caring and maternal. All I can think about is Allie, this poor sixteen year old girl getting abused and raped by a random guy who kidnapped her. But Liv is gaining her trust fast which is not unusual, happens all the time. I click the speaker button to listen in and it was a bad idea.

"Ok Allie I'm here to help you and the only way I can do that is if you tell me what happened that night." –B

"Well, I was walking home around one in the morning from studying at a friends house and I felt like someone was following me but I tried to not think about it," Allie said "and I remember a guy putting a rag over my mouth and then everything went dark."

"What happened next?"

"The next thing I remember is waking up tied to a bed with some guy on me." Allie said "there were cuts all up my arms and he had my mouth taped."

"Can you describe the man at all?" –B

"I never saw his face but he was wearing an army uniform and he had a tattoo that said _I'm the man _on his left forearm," Allie said "and all he kept saying was _I am the only one who ever cared about you_."

**Benson**

I just got done with asking our victim questions and it was already midnight so I was ready to call it a night. One thing that seemed weird though was there was coffee splattered all over the floor by the interrogating room door and that Manda was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Fin, where's Rollins?"

"I just watched her drop her coffee and run out crying."-F

"And you didn't go after her?!"

"I tried but she was long gone Liv, go find her something is up." –F

That was enough for me, I sprinted out the door and out to my car. Once I got there I immediately called Manda's cell but it went straight to voicemail. I knew she wouldn't answer so I drove to her apartment and ran up to her door.

"Amanda It's Liv open up," I said in between knocks "What happened?"

"Liv go away I don't want to talk right now."-A

She sounded like she had been crying for hours and I didn't know what to do.

"Manda, I will stand out here till you come out or until you let me in, your choice."-B

A few moments later a heard the lock on the door click and she opened the door. She looked so scared and sad I had never seen her that way before. Next thing I know she just latched on to me and started bawling. I moved us inside, closed the door, and brought her to the couch to sit down.

"Amanda you are obviously not ok, what is going on?"-B

"Liv, it happened so long ago and I….I…nevermind." –R

"Manda you know you can tell me anything, baby what's bothering you?"

"It all started when I was fifteen….

**Ooooohhhh what happened to Rollins? Do like it so far? Leave your reviews let me know! ** **I've had so much fun writing this so far and I plan to continue.**

**Much Love, **

**Reg**


	3. Truth (3)

**Truth Chapter 3**

**Rollins**

"When I was fifteen, I found out my mom had another daughter, other than Kim," I said choking back tears, "she was five years old, but she was in the foster system, Kim and I never knew about her until one day she just blurted it out when she was drunk." "The next day I asked her about it and she just flat out told me, yeah I have another kid but you don't need to know her."

"Baby I'm so sorry," Liv said brushing hair out of Amanda's face.

"Liv that's not the whole story, so when I turned twenty I went to find out who my other little sister was, they only gave me her name and a picture," Amanda said while starting to cry, "Liv, Allie our rape victim, she's my other sister."

"Sweets, how do you know for sure?"-B

"Liv, I carry her picture around in my purse and I know she doesn't have my last name, but she was adopted right before I went to see if I could," Amanda said while getting up to pace around the room, "Allie Mae Carter is my sister Liv, and if I would've been there for her she wouldn't have been raped."

"Manda, baby, you can't blame yourself for someone attacking her." –B

"I want to officially meet her Liv, will they let me?" –R

"I will make them ok baby, anything for you." –B

**-Back at the Precinct-**

**Benson**

"Hey Captain, can I talk to you for a sec?" –B

"Sure, Olivia what's up?" –C

"It's not me, it's Rollins, Allie you know the victim we brought in yesterday, that's Amanda's sister," Liv said with a low tone, "Is she allowed to meet her, as her sister?"

"She's her sister?!" "I guess I could make some calls but yeah by all means sit them down together." –C

**Allie**

I had always known I had an older sister, but I never knew who it was. My parents didn't lie to me they told me I was adopted and I did have other siblings, but I never thought one of them would be a detective. I know she can help me but I don't know whether to trust her. I guess I've always had problems trusting people, but if you had went through the foster system you would understand.

"So you're my long lost sister?" –A

"Yes ma'am, you do have another though, her name is Kim." –R

"I know I met her, why did she never tell me about you?" –A

"Kim and I don't really get along, but that is a totally different conversation, would you like to stay with me for the next few days, at least until we get your case all solved?" –R

"Yeah, I would love to, but I have one more question," Allie said while her eyes welled with tears, "why didn't you ever make an effort to meet me?" –A

"Allie, I did I went to adopt you shortly after your tenth birthday, but they told me I was too late," Amanda said wiping away Allie's tears, "Hun I wanted to be in your life but I wasn't sure you wanted me in yours."

We're actually acting like sisters. She's hugging me and telling me she's sorry about what happened. I love it, I need her. All my life I was wondering where she was and now she's right here with me.

**-At Amanda's Apartment-**

**Rollins**

We went back to my apartment; Captain gave me the rest of the day off. Allie was asleep in the other room and I was cleaning up from dinner when I heard a knock at the door

"Liv, hey babe what's up?" –R

"I just wanted to check on how you and Allie were doing." –B

"Come in, and we're good, she's sleeping in my room at the moment." –R

"That's great, so everything's good between you two?" –B

"Yeah, hey thanks I wouldn't have had the courage to meet her if it weren't for you." –R

"That's what I'm here for isn't it?" –B

Rollins leaned in and kissed Olivia gently on the lips. Olivia reciprocated with more passion, before long they were interrupted with a small gasp and a door slamming. Allie had seen them and she had no idea about them, Amanda felt bad but she had to find out some time. A few moments later Amanda went and knocked on the bedroom door to find her sister.

**Oooooh dang, I will not lie I surprised myself with this chapter. I honestly had no idea of the content of this chapter before two hours ago. What will Allie think about what she just saw? Will she still trust her sister? Leave your reviews, it helps me want to write more! **

**Much Love,**

**Reg**


	4. Trust (4)

**Trust Chapter 4**

**Allie**

I just saw my sister making out with the damn detective that took my statement. I am beyond pissed at this point, I mean I don't really care if she's into chicks that's her business but really I wish she would have told me. I know she didn't lie but not telling me at all is kind of the same thing. I thought we told each other everything, I thought there wasn't a thing we were going to hold back from each other but I guess not. What made her drawn to Benson? I mean I guess she's nice but that's her job, she does that every day. I had to get out; I can't take any more lies from family not anymore.

**Rollins**

Wow, Liv and I are great at being on the DL…. Allie saw us and I honestly don't know how she's gonna take it. I wanted to tell her and I was going to once she woke up, but Liv showed up and I was a little preoccupied. I need to talk to her; I can't lose my little sister already she was actually one that wouldn't steal my stuff.

"Allie, hun can we talk please," I said knocking softly on the door.

*no answer*

"Hey missy, don't make me come in there."

She's not answering, what's going on in there? I need to know she's okay! I picked the lock with a bobby pin only to find the window open with no sight of Allie. She crawled through the window and out on the fire escape, dammit how could I let her get away?

"LIV," I shouted, "SHE'S GONE, CRAWLED OUT THE WINDOW."

"Well, what're we still doing here, let's go," Liv said grabbing her coat.

**Fin**

I'm getting a call from Rollins at 11:30 pm, what could this be for? I mean after I found out about her and Liv you'd think she'd call her, but either way must be important.

"Rollins what's up?"

"Hey Fin, uhhhh Allie ran away she snuck out the window and down the fire escape, I need your help looking for her," Rollins said well running to her car.

"Why did she run?" Fin said concerned.

"We can talk about that later, but will you check the park and then go and wait at the precinct?" Rollins said driving toward her sisters favorite hangouts.

**-2 hours later-**

**Rollins**

"Liv, where the hell could she be?"

"Baby I don't know but we'll find her okay," Liv said while grabbing Amanda's hand.

All I could do was cry. I was supposed to take care of my sister and I let her get away like that.

"Manda please don't cry, baby this isn't your fault," Olivia said while lightly stroking her cheek.

**Benson**

It was now 2 am and there was no sign of Allie. Rollins was a wreck and all I could do was hold her while she cried. Even though she had practically just met her sister, she missed her and felt accountable. After finally getting Amanda to sleep all I could do was lay awake and think. Until Fin called around 3 am.

**Will they find her? If they do will she be alive? So many questions….. So someone told me I should write a "bedroom" scene….any objections?**


	5. Wanted (5)

**Wanted - Chapter 5**

**Benson**

It's 3 am and my phone is going off in the other room and luckily Manda can't hear it. I quietly get up and go answer it.

"Hello? Benson said groggily.

"Liv, it's Fin, I found Allie she was asleep on a park bench," Fin said getting in his car, "I'm just going to take her back to my place tonight and Rollins can get her tomorrow, let her sleep ok."

"Sounds good to me, thank you so much Fin I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

"Night Liv, oh and by the way Rollins is a lucky girl to have someone like you caring for her."

And with that said Fin hung up, all I could do was stand there and think of how lucky I am to have Amanda. After a few moments, I went back and crawled into bed with Amanda, but she must have noticed I was gone because she rolled over and began to speak.

"Who was that?" Amanda said wiping her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but Fin found Allie and she's going to his place for the night so you can rest," I said while brushing hair out of my girlfriend's face.

"I don't deserve you Liv, I really don't," Manda said while cracking a half smile.

"Babe how could you say that, you are the most amazing person I know," I said while shedding a single tear, "We need each other baby, that's just the way it is, that's our destiny, I love you ok nothing will change that."

**Rollins**

Olivia just told me she loves me, I think I actually found _the one_. I have never been able to easily say those three words, but with Liv it's different they just came right out. _I love her _I can't believe it, I said it. There was only one thing left to do. I placed one small kiss upon her lips and that's all it took, I was addicted. After about five minutes of kissing, I had realized she put her arm under my shirt.

I slowly pulled away and just looked into her eyes, those eyes filled with compassion and lust.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I said to her softly placing a single kiss on her hand.

"I'm ready, are you?" She said looking in my eyes.

"Yes." I said with playful smile on my face.

And with that there was no turning back, it would officially be our first time.

**Since there were no objections the continuation of this scene will be next chapter. Thank you for your reviews, they keep me writing! Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow night, if everything goes as planned!**

**Much Love,**

**Reg**


	6. Reunited (6)

**Ok guys, I've decided that I won't continue that scene, but one will happen in the near future. I promise it will be good and I have high hopes for this story from now on. So I hope you like this chapter and can we all please wish on a star Rolivia will happen haha thanks! Enjoy!**

**Reunited – Chapter 6**

**Benson **

I am lying next to my beautiful girlfriend and all I can do is smile. We just experienced our first time together and it was amazing. There is so much that I didn't know about her till a few moments ago and she seems to get more perfect every second I'm with her. She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping, so peaceful like there is nothing wrong with the world. The clock reads 6 am and we are due at the precinct in an hour and thirty minutes.

"Baby you have to wake up," Benson said kissing her girlfriends forehead, "Manda sweets, we have to go to the precinct soon Fin is meeting us there with Allie."

"Do I get Allie back?" Manda said groggily.

"We have to wait and see alright she's 19 so she has to make that decision," Liv said walking over and crouching next to Amanda, "But whatever she decides, I will be here for you."

"Thanks babe." Amanda said kissing Liv then sitting up.

**-At the precinct-**

**Allie**

I ran away last night after I found out my sister is seeing detective Benson, and I don't know what to say. Detective Tutuola found me lying on a park bench and nicely brought me to his apartment for the night. But now he is letting me decide if I want to live with my sister or by myself, I don't know what to do.

"Allie, your sister will be here in a few moments why don't you go wait in the first interrogation room on the right around the corner," Fin said walking out of Captain's office, "I'll send her in there when she gets here so you two can talk."

"Okay, thanks Detective." I said standing up.

"Hey Allie, call me Fin," he said sitting at his desk.

**Rollins**

I just arrived at the precinct, and Fin said my sister was waiting for me in interrogation. I wasn't ready to have this conversation with her about Liv and I but it had to happen sometime. I turn the knob and slowly open the door.

"Hey Allie, are you ok?" I said sitting across from her.

"Yeah, Fin let me crash at his place last night," Allie said fidgeting in her chair.

Cragen

So, here I am sitting in my office when I turn my head and see Rollins and her sister talking in the room next to me. I'm not one to eavesdrop but I needed to make sure nothing bad happened so I clicked the speaker button. That's when I heard Allie ask Rollins the oddest question.

"Amanda why didn't you tell me about your relationship with detective Benson?" Allie said

"Allie, I didn't tell you about us because I didn't know how you'd react," Amanda said while grabbing her sister's hand, "Are you against me being lesbian?"

"No, I would never judge you like that, but I just wish you would've been straight with me from the beginning."

"Thank goodness, I thought you were going to hate me," Amanda said while walking over and sitting next to her sister, "I'm so glad I found you."

"So, I made my decision, I want to live with you."

By then I had heard enough. Two of my detectives were a couple and I didn't know about it. And if it was going to happen Rollins and Benson together would've been my last choice.

**Rollins**

My sister just told me she wanted to live with me, I'm ecstatic. She also said that she was glad to have me as a sister and gave me a hug. Allie and I were walking out of the interrogation room to give Benson the news when Cragen asked to see Liv and I in his office. I have no idea what this was about because I thought only Fin and my sister knew about us but I could be wrong.

"Liv, what do you think this is about, do you think he knows?" I said with a worried look.

"Manda, even if he knows everything will be ok, we're here for each other nothing will happen." Liv said squeezing Amanda's hand before walking into Cragen's office.

We walk through the door and Cragen gestures for us to sit down, this can't be good.

"So ladies, tell me, how long have you two been seeing each other?" Cragen said letting out a sigh.

"So you know," Benson said looking at me, "two weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, and 26 seconds," Liv winked at me while I was smiling.

"Listen, I don't have a problem with it, but trust me even if I don't tell a soul people will find out and not be happy." Cragen said frowning.

"Screw them, I don't care what the hell they think," I said with an annoyed look on her face, "I love Liv and I don't give a damn if someone doesn't approve." I just paused and realized what I had just said to my Captain, I blushed.

"Well in that case Olivia," Cragen said laughing, "I think you finally found a good one."

"Thanks Captain, So we're good here?" Benson said getting up.

"Yes, and why don't both of you take Allie back to Amanda's to get settled." Cragen said grabbing a file.

"Liv, can I talk to Captain for a moment alone?" I said glaring towards Cragen.

"Yeah, I'll be out here with Allie." Liv said giving Manda quick kiss.

When Liv shut the door Amanda sat down.

"So Captain, do you make a habit of listening to private conversations?" I said with disgust.

"How did you know?" Cragen said surprised.

"Liv didn't know about Allie coming to live with me yet, only the people in the interrogation room would've known oh and the eavesdroppers." I said shaking my head.

"Listen Rollins, I'm sorry it was wrong but I knew something was going on and you weren't telling me so I tried to find out myself." Cragen said apologetically.

"It's fine, I'm just busting your chops, you would've found out sometime." I said laughing.

**Benson**

I had to ask Allie an important question, and Manda talking to Captain was the perfect opportunity.

"Allie, hey I have to ask you a question, but it's a secret so can we go to the bunks?"

"Yeah, sure," Allie said walking to the bunks, "what's up?"

**OOOOOOH DANG! What will Liv ask Allie? What will Allie say? Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was so late I got a new idea so I had to completely rewrite it. Review please!**

**Much Love, Reg**


	7. Questions (7)

**Hey my wonderful readers! So I have been blessed with a snow day tomorrow….which is great for you guys and myself I can catch up on some chapters. Yes, you read right chapterS there will be more than one coming your way soon. ENJOY!**

**Questions – Chapter 7**

**Benson**

I've had this question in my brain for a long time and I never thought it would come this soon but there is one other detail I have to take care of first before I can be rightfully happy.

"So, Allie I need to talk to you," I said gesturing for Allie to sit next to me on a bunk, "This thing between your sister and I, it's not just a phase or an accident, it's love." "I love your sister and I'm hoping you don't have a problem with that because I want to ask her to marry me and I want your blessing, even though you are younger than her." I said letting out a small laugh.

"You really love my sister that much?" Allie said with a questioning look, "I thought that you guys were just hooking up, I guess if that's the phrase."

"Yes I really do love your sister that much," I said smiling, "So if you are ok with it, would you like to help me pick out the perfect ring?"

"I'm definitely ok with it, she's lucky to have you Ms. Benson, and I would love to help you pick out a ring!" Allie said smiling.

"Allie, call me Liv and great we can go after dinner!" I said gasping, "Whoops you weren't supposed to know we're taking you out."

"I didn't hear a thing," Allie said giggling, "thank you by the way for everything with my sister and for helping me get through the….the _situation_."

"Hey anytime alright?" I said giving Allie's shoulder a squeeze.

"We should get out of here; my sister will think we're plotting against her." Allie said laughing

**-After Dinner-**

**Rollins**

Liv and Allie seemed unusually close at dinner. I don't know what happened while I was talking to Cragen but something did. It's not a bad thing though because if I'm going to be with Liv they have to get along. The weird thing is they are acting like they have an inside joke I don't know about. Then came the weirdest part of all.

"So, Manda, Allie needs some clothes if she's going to live with you so I was thinking I could take her shopping." Benson said nonchalantly, "and you need some rest, so I will happily take her by myself so we can bond." "You said it yourself we have to get to know each other better and I want to learn more about her."

"I guess that would be great, but I have a feeling there is something you aren't telling me…..is there?" I said with an accusing look on my face.

"I would never keep something important from you alright." Benson said cupping my face in her palm. "I love you babe we'll be back soon I promise."

We shared a quick kiss, then I watched her walk out the door with Allie smiling. I wanted to know what was going on but I had to trust that they were fine.

**Allie**

Olivia is such a good liar! We just got out of the apartment without Amanda suspecting a thing!

"That was a great performance!" I said laughing

"Thanks, I try," Liv said turning into the Jared parking lot, "Let's go find the most amazing ring ever!"

**Sorry this is so short, I'll make sure next chapter is extra-long! Hope it was a good short cute chapter…. Review and ooooh when will Liv ask Manda to marry her? How will she do it? Will Manda say yes? So many questions all to be answered in the next chapter.. Thanks for sticking with me guys!**


	8. Happiness (8)

**Happiness – Chapter 8**

**Rollins**

Liv and my sister have been gone for almost two hours. I love that they are hanging out with each other but they kinda left me in the shadows. I was laying on the couch with a glass of wine on the table next to me just dreaming about Liv when I heard laughing coming from the doorway.

-**15 minutes earlier-**

**Allie**

"So that's when my dad said I was the devil child." I said inbetween fits of laughter.

"Makes sense, I mean you are Amanda's sister." Liv said laughing with her.

"I think Amanda is going to love this ring Liv, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" I said opening the little box.

"Good, I'm just hoping she will say yes." Benson said sounding nervous

"It can't be, the infamous Detective Olivia Benson can't get nervous!" I said giving her a surprised look

"And where did you hear that I was the _infamous detective Olivia Benson_?" Liv said laughing

"Well that would be from your soon to be fiancé." I said with a smile

"Amanda, she said that about me?" Liv said surprised

"That she did, and she said a lot more, I swear I know everything about you!" I said showing a fake annoyed look with a laugh

"Well I'm glad we picked up some clothes because we need to get back Manda is gonna be going out of her mind." Liv said turning the car on and pulling out of the Macys parking lot.

**-Present-**

**Benson **

I had the best time with Allie and the funny thing is she is exactly like Manda. I really hope she says yes, I rarely get nervous but right now I'm jumping out of my skin. Amanda is the love of my life and I want to be with her now and forever.

"Hey sis I'm gonna shower and get to bed that shopping wore me out." Allie said faking a yawn.

I turned and winked at her just like we had discussed in the car.

"So Amanda it seems like we haven't had an official date yet," I said sitting down on the couch, "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, but I do have one question," Manda said looking into Liv's eyes, "What was that trip really about ?"

"Hold on," I get up and go into Allie's room grab the ring and tell her I'm asking her now.

"Liv what's going on is everything ok?" Amanda said worried

"Yes baby everything is great," I said trying not to sound nervous, "you know you make me so happy right?"

"Yes I know that Liv, why are you asking me this?" Amanda said concerned

"Because I need you to know I love you," I said getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Amanda Rollins, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and become my wife?"

"Yes, oh my goodness yes!" Amanda said with tears falling from her eyes.

I put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Amanda Rollins is my fiancée; I wouldn't have seen this coming a few months ago. But for once in my life things are actually going my way, nothing is screwed up.

**-The Next Day-**

**Rollins**

It all happened so fast last night, Liv and Allie walked through the door and the next thing I know Liv asks me to marry her. Of course I said yes, Liv is the love of my life now that I have her I couldn't imagine a life without her. We were lying in bed talking last night, I still don't know how I managed to keep my hands off her, but we talked about what we want to do with our last names. We ended up deciding on Rollins Benson without a hyphen, I love the sound of that, _Amanda Rollins Benson. _The only reason we didn't _celebrate_ last night was because Allie was home, but Liv said she took care of it and she would be staying with Fin tonight. The funny thing was it was Allie's idea; I have to remember to thank my little sister. I'm not prepared for work today there is going to be so many questions. But I guess if we want everyone at our wedding, they have to know about us.

When I walked into the precinct I stole a file off Amaro's desk, but I was dumb enough to use my left hand.

"Woah woah, what do we have here?" Amaro said grabbing my hand.

"It's a ring," I shot back pulling my hand away, "haven't you ever seen one?"

"Hey Fin, Rollins has a ring on that special finger!" Amaro yelled

"So she does, does she?" Fin said giving me a knowing look

"Fin, do you know who this guy is?" Amaro said walking over to his desk, "It my job to make sure he's worthy."

"Girl and she's" I said walking toward the bunks

**Amaro**

"Wait Fin did she just say it's a girl? I said with his mouth still hanging open

"Yes she did." Fin said nonchalantly

"Did you suspect that she was a lesbian?" I said surprised

"Nope." Fin said turning around

"You knew didn't you?" I said accusingly

"Yes, she told me." Fin said facing Amaro

"Do you know who she's marrying?" I said sitting on his desk

"Yes, but why do you need to know it's her life." Fin snapped

"Fine." I said

And with that the conversation was over. I knew she would invite me to her wedding so I would find out when I got the invite.

**Rollins**

I had to call Liv and tell her that Amaro already was asking questions. If we were going to tell them it had to be today. But first I needed to tell another girl about this, and I only had one good friend, Casey Novak.

"Hello Casey Novak speaking." Casey said answering the phone.

"Casey, its Amanda are you busy?" I said

"No not for a few more hours, what's up?" Casey said concerned

"Well I have some news for you, and no it's not work related I was hoping we could talk." I said

"Well in that case, do you want to come to my office or we could do lunch or something?" Casey said still confused

"Your office sounds good, its personal news." I said trailing off

"Ok sounds great I'll see you in a few." Casey said hanging up

I walked out of the bunks with my eyes locked on Fin. I didn't want to even acknowledge that Amaro was still there.

"Hey Fin, I'm stepping out for a bit call me if we get anything." I said putting on my coat

"Yeah I will definitely call you." Fin said

"Going to see that lucky lady?" Amaro said smugly

"No Nick I'm not," I snapped, "I'm going to see a friend that actually cares about how I feel."

"Oh and Nick why don't you talk to Olivia about me getting married." I said while walking out the precinct doors passing Liv and giving her a quick kiss.

**Casey Novak**

Amanda sounded flustered on the phone, I'm kind of worried. Hopefully the news is nothing bad. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Well you got here fast." I said letting out a small laugh

"Yeah, I guess I did." Amanda trying to cover up her sniffle

"Amanda what's wrong?" I said walking over to sit next to her

All she did was start to cry. I didn't know what to do, I had no idea what was going on. So I just rubbed her back and let her cry, sometimes it's good for you. Once she stopped crying I got her some water and tissues.

"Can you tell me what happened so I know what's wrong?" I said worried

"Ok well it might seem dumb that I'm crying when I tell you the first part but you'll understand soon," Amanda said wiping her nose, "So you already know that I'm lesbian but Olivia and I are getting married."

"Ohhhh my goodness!" I said nearly screaming

"Wait for it, so Amaro saw my ring today and was badgering me about it and I just snapped I was like it a girl," Amanda said letting out a sigh, "and when I was about to come here he was makin' fun of me so I kissed Liv as she walked through the door and walked out."

"Woah, you really did that?" I said shocked

"Yeah if you would've only seen his face!" Amanda said laughing

"Wait why were you crying then?" I said confused

"I just told them and exploited it without telling Liv and I'm afraid she'll be mad." Amanda said with a sad voice

"She proposed to you I'm guessing?" I said trying to piece things together

"Yeah she did." Amanda said taking a drink of water

"Well if I know anything about Olivia Benson she will not care what that bastard Amaro thinks and neither should you," I said giving her my look, "Plus why would Liv get mad, you two are getting married that's all that matters!"

I checked the clock, it was quarter to one.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I have to be in court at 1:15." I said standing up

"I will get out of your hair then." Amanda said finishing her water

"Trust me everything will be fine, but let me know when you need to talk…except now." I said laughing

"Thank you so much Casey!" Amanda said giving me a hug

With that she was gone, and I was off to court. I hope everything will work out for her she deserves it. I can't help thinking about my past with Olivia, we had slept together a few times but she never wanted a serious relationship. It's ironic how she's in one before me, hell she's even getting married before me! Amanda is a very lucky woman, they both are.

**Did you like this chapter? I sure enjoyed writing it, and I'm so excited to write the wedding! I love reading the reviews you guys give me they're so rewarding to read! Hope you stick around there is much more to come your way!**

**Much Love, **

**Reg**


	9. Sorry

Hey readers

So, I have some bad news. The school is taking back their laptops, so I won't be able to write any more chapters/stories. I won't be able to until I save up for an Ipad or tablet. So you can wait if you want but it might be a while.

I'M SO SORRY! I wish I didn't have to give it back but there's nothing I can do.

Much Love,

Reg


	10. I'M BACK

HEY Y'ALL!

So I finally found a computer to use but I don't know if I want to continue this story.

I did however write another one, but before you get excited it's not SVU…..sorry

It was one I wrote for my English class so if you'd like to read it go ahead!

But I should be making a full come back soon so stay tuned….hopefully people still want to read more from me!

Love y'all

-Reg


End file.
